


The Rippers Copycat

by emonightmare74, The_princeyest_sanders



Category: Jack the Ripper - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonightmare74/pseuds/emonightmare74, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_princeyest_sanders/pseuds/The_princeyest_sanders
Summary: The Rippers Copycat is an original story i've been Working on for months. It features two main characters and switches povs between them. This story involves Immortals, Serial Killers and some history. How will things play out I wonder? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. I wish you luck.
Relationships: Vincent Foster/Christopher Moore





	1. A Body

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

The body was found rather quickly, surprisingly quickly in fact. It was unexpected I had hoped to have a bit more time with her but alas it wasn’t meant to be, the police will be here soon. It would be best to get out of the area.

The figure dropped the short distance off the ledge into the opposing alleyway and rather casually walked away from the scene of the crime. “The thrill of the kill,” he thought “how nice it was, just like old times.” A slow smile spread across the figures face as he left the alleyway. The distant sirens rapidly approaching.

Walking into the hospital I was greeted by the familiar smell of blood and antiseptic. I headed to the back, changed and headed out. As soon as I entered the hallway I heard someone call  
“Vincent!”  
I turned  
“Get ready we’ve got several car accident patients en route who may need surgery.”  
“Got it.”  
I quickly headed upstairs and joined my team in preparation for any of the arriving patients and simply waited for a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter! The next few will be longer!🖤✌️


	2. The Detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I sighed “Just another boring day in the-“ my thoughts were quickly interrupted by someone knocking on my door.  
“Detective Moore?” The officer stated.  
“Yes?”  
“You’ve got a case. Here are the files.”  
“Thank you.”  
The officer handed me the files and left my office. The file read ‘Jack the ripper copycat’. Great just great. I have a case which is good. But the problem is I already know who the killer is. I briefly considered walking to my supervisors office and asking to be taken off the case but quickly shut down the idea when I realized I would have to come up with a good reason. It’s not like I could just say, “Hey, I need to be taken off this case because I know who the killer is.” that would just get him arrested faster. And despite the fact he’s a serial killer, I don’t want him to be arrested. I sighed once again, I would have to check out the crime scene. I reluctantly grabbed my coat and headed out.  
Upon reaching the crime scene I immediately took a look at the body and recognized the style, confirming my suspicions. Another detective came up behind me,  
“This killer really did their research”  
“Yeah…”  
“You think there will be more?” a younger officer questioned.  
“Oh yeah.” I answered  
I stood up and walked over to other officers that had gotten here first and listened as they filled me in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the short chapter the next few will be longer!🖤✌️


	3. Chapter 3

That night after a long shift at the hospital I got home and half an hour later I heard my lover and I called   
“Hello, love.”  
I walked out of the kitchen a smile on my face  
“Vincent, did you kill someone today?”  
My smile fell a bit. “Yes, is something wrong?”  
“Damn.”  
I raised an eyebrow “What is it, hon?”  
“I got assigned to your case.”  
I was surprised “really?”  
“Yeah, now I have to pretend that the killer isn’t my husband”  
“I’m sorry, love.” I murmured feeling bit guilty  
“Eh, I don’t mind, this will be interesting at the very least” he smiled  
“Should I stop killing for a while, at least during the investigation?”  
Christopher looked at me  
“You can if you want.”  
“I really don’t, it was fun.” I whispered as I pulled him closer and kissed his neck once, he pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes his smile growing  
“Your eyes are so beautiful.” He murmured  
“Oh? How so?” I murmured back, wishing for him to elaborate  
“In some lighting your pupils blend in completely and your eyes turn into beautiful inky depths I could spend forever looking into.”  
I couldn’t contain my smile I loved the look on his face when he talked about the things he loved. I kissed him and he laughed   
“I love you.” He murmured  
“I love you too.” I whispered back, smiling

Almost two hours later I heard Christopher drop a stack of papers and to my amusement he mutters  
“Oh fuck me.”  
As they flutter to the ground I smirk, he notices  
“That wasn’t an invitation” he says quickly as I glide closer  
“I mean it. Leave me alone.”  
As I get closer he begins to blush I lean in closer to his face and let out a low hum and start to smile. Christopher is blushing furiously at this point and I continue. I gently put my hand under his chin and whisper into his ear  
“I think we should have Chinese for dinner.”  
Then I turn and sit back down grinning  
“Oh for the love of-“  
I turn right as Christopher picks up a pillow and aims for me, I laugh and throw up my hands to block my face. The ensuing pillow fight lasts all of thirty seconds before I pull Christopher to the floor, his wrists pinned under my hands. The following silence broken only by our heavy breathing. I can feel his pulse under my hands I realize, as my breathing slows. I stare a into his silvery eyes a moment longer before I allow mine to wander  
“Vincent?”  
My eyes meet his “Yes, Love?”  
He’s silent for a moment then hesitantly asks “How did you get those scars?”  
I hum “which ones?”  
“Your eye Vince. The scars over your right eye.” He seemed upset  
“Just a little disagreement with my brother, Darling. It happened twenty years ago, don’t worry about it much.”  
“Okay.” He gave me a small smile  
“Would you like to help me make dinner tonight?” I ask lightening the mood  
He smiled “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, still short I know I’m working on that. 🖤✌️


	4. Developments

The next day  
During my break another detective came up to me  
“I heard you got the copycat killer.”  
“Yeah..”  
“You don’t sound too thrilled to have a new case.”  
“I mean, I am but he’s a copycat killer, meaning this individual is likely a serial killer”  
“Oh, yeah I see your point. Those are never fun”  
“And the paperwork is horrendous,” another detective added.  
“Yeah not to mention the killer is-“ my thought was interrupted by my phone ringing. I excused myself to answer it.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, love.” Vincent replied.  
“Whats up? You don’t usually call me at work.”  
“I just wanted to check and see how things are going.”  
“Things are okay..”  
“Do you have any leads?”  
“No, not yet-” I stopped. “I gotta go, my breaks over.”  
“See you at home then.”  
“Bye.”  
The other two detectives I had been talking with earlier walked up to me.  
“Who was that?” the first questioned.  
“Nobody.”  
“I betcha it was his girlfriend.” the second teased.  
“Somehow I wonder how you guys are detectives.” I replied before walking in the direction of my office.  
Behind me I could hear the detectives talking with a few others, likely trying to figure out who I had been talking too. When I got to my office my partner was waiting.  
“About time” my partner remarked.  
We spent the next twenty minutes discussing where we should start given the lack of evidence we had, when detective garner spoke up.  
“What if we look at the letters?”  
“Letters?” I questioned.  
“Yeah, the letters from the jack the ripper case”  
“Hm, that would be a good place to start. Maybe we could figure out what his next move is.”  
“I’ll go print them off then.”  
And with that Detective Garner had left my office. A few minutes later he returned with a copy of two of the letters.  
“I have the ‘From hell’ letter and the ‘Dear boss’ letter, which one do you want to look at?”  
“I’ll look at the ‘Dear boss’ letter”  
Garner handed me the letter  
“Dear Boss,  
I keep on hearing the police have caught me but they wont fix me just yet. I have laughed when they look so clever and talk about being on the right track. That joke about Leather Apron gave me real fits. I am down on whores and I shant quit ripping them till I do get buckled. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now. I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my funny little games. I saved some of the proper red stuff in a ginger beer bottle over the last job to write with but it went thick like glue and I cant use it. Red ink is fit enough I hope ha. ha. The next job I do I shall clip the ladys ears off and send to the police officers just for jolly wouldn't you. Keep this letter back till I do a bit more work, then give it out straight. My knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck. Yours truly   
Jack the Ripper   
Dont mind me giving the trade name  
PS Wasnt good enough to post this before I got all the red ink off my hands curse it. No luck yet. They say I'm a doctor now. ha ha”  
I read aloud, I was a bit surprised, I’ll have to ask Vince about this later, I thought to myself.  
“He sounds a bit insane.” Garner said voicing his thoughts  
“You think he wrote these?”  
“This is one of the few that are thought to be written by the ripper himself.” He confirmed  
We continued working the case until our shifts ended and we decided to call it a day. I drove home still curious about the letters.

“Hey babe?” I called from the mudroom.  
“Yes?” came the reply from the kitchen  
“Did you write the Dear Boss letter?”  
Vincent walked out from the kitchen, an eyebrow raised, “yes?” he stated curiously. “Why do you ask?”  
“Just curious.” I started “Because we have no evidence we decided to look at the old jack the ripper case, and we looked at the letters first.”  
“Oh,” came his reply, “that one was a weird one.”  
“You sounded a bit insane.”  
“I did, didn’t I.” He mused as he glided across the room towards me.  
He had just wrapped his arms around my waist when the doorbell rang. Vincent released me and walked towards the door  
“Who could that be?” he wondered aloud.  
I watched curiously as my husband opened the door  
“Hello Vincent,” came my mothers frosty greeting “is my son home?”  
Vincent sighed and stepped aside as I said  
“Hey mom.”  
My mother smiled and brushed past Vincent  
“Hello darling, let’s head to the living room shall we?”  
I threw Vincent a sympathetic look as my mother pulled me out of the room I heard him say  
“She’s still not fond of me, I see.”  
Moments later Vincent and my father walked into the room  
“I hope you don’t mind us dropping by.” He was saying  
“Oh not at all, it’s always lovely to have you,” Vincent stated, “you’re also just in time, I was about to start dinner.”  
“Wonderful!” My father exclaimed, “I love your cooking.”  
Vincent smiled and walked to the kitchen my father in tow.

About half an hour later we were all sitting at the dining room table.  
“Have you heard about that poor girl?” My mother Inquired  
“Which Girl?” I asked  
“The Murdered girl Christopher. The victim of that copycat.”  
“Oh, yes I have heard of her. In Fact i’m working her case.”  
“Are you? That’s fascinating.” My father exclaimed  
“It’s going to be a difficult case for sure.” I Replied  
“What makes you say that?” Vincent inquired.  
“This killer knows what he’s doing, he left no evidence behind.” I explained  
As I Continued explaining the case to my parents Vincent’s soft laughter drew our attention  
“Vincent are you laughing?!” was my mother’s response “This is nothing to laugh about a girl is dead!”  
“No mrs. Moore, I'm not laughing about the dead girl.” My husband said as he stood and walked over to my side. I looked up at him as he said  
“Christopher darling, you’re talking your parents ears off.” He said amused “Why don’t you help me clear the table.”  
“Sure.”  
I stood and we headed into the kitchen to clean up.  
“So, you guys think you’ll be able to catch me by looking at my old case?”  
“Shush!” came my quiet reply, “we can’t have my parents figure out that you’re the killer!”  
“True, I think your mother would turn me in on the spot.”  
I glared at him, “No she wouldn’t.”  
Vincent looked at me, “Your mother hates me.”  
“No she doesn’t.”  
He looked at Me like I was an idiot.  
“What?”  
“Have you not seen the way she looks at me?”  
“Okay fair enough.”  
“Thank you.”  
“But to be fair, so would my father.”  
“Disappointing.”  
We continued our friendly banter while we finished cleaning up, then we went out and sat in the living room with my parents until they left for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your having a good day/night🖤✌️


End file.
